Chocolate from Her
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Chocolate Series: NaruSaku/CANON/Ficlet/Sakura mati-matian membuat cokelat. Ia meminta Ino mengajarinya malam-malam. Padahal perempuan itu sudah punya dua kantung tas besar berisi cokelat. Untuk apa ia membuat cokelat lagi? Malam nan tenang seorang Yamanaka Ino berubah jadi merepotkan/"Dasar kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar payah."/RnR?


_"It's not __**what**__ you want to make, it's to __**whom**__ you want to give."_

* * *

**CHOCOLATE FROM HER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

_No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**WARNING (S): ****_Canon, Fluff, Short, No Plot_****!**

* * *

Lahir sebagai putri di keluarga Haruno yang sederhana memang membuat seorang Sakura menjadi gadis yang sederhana. Ia biasa melakukan tugas rumah saat tidak ada misi dan Mebuki tak sungkan mengajari Sakura memasak—hal umum yang harus mampu dilakukan seorang perempuan, lepas dari _title_ _kunoichi_ atau bukan.

Sakura setuju dengan hal itu dan ia berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Meski olahan ramuan obat yang selama ini dibuatnya tak bisa dikata enak, tapi untuk urusan masakan rumah, ia bisa mengatasinya.

Tapi beda lagi saat membuat kue.

Tanggal 13 Februari. Besok Sakura ingin memberikan cokelat—acara tahunan perempuan-perempuan pada umumnya di Konoha. Dan karena Sakura tak pandai membuat cokelat, ide satu-satunya adalah memaksa sang _heiress_ Yamanaka untuk membantunya. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Aku heran. Untuk apa kau membeli banyak cokelat sampai lebih dari dua tas kalau sekarang kau minta diajari membuat cokelat?"

Malam nan tenang seorang Yamanaka Ino berakhir ketika Sakura datang menginap di rumahnya.

"Ayolah, Ino. Aku hanya ingin membuat cokelat. Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Aku akan membuat besok."

"Besok pagi aku ada jadwal di rumah sakit."

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau sekarang membuat cokelat, lalu untuk siapa cokelat-cokelat yang kaubeli dari toko?" tanya Ino heran—sembari mengintip tas-tas berisi cokelat batangan yang dibawa Sakura.

"Oh, itu besok kubawa ke rumah sakit untuk kubagikan."

"Lalu, untuk apa cokelat yang mau kaubuat malam ini?"

Sakura membisu sejenak. "Err, untukku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu tak harus malam ini. Ayo tidur!" Ino menguap.

"_Pig_!"

Ino meraih guling kesayangannya dan memeluknya. "Apa?"

"Satu saja, oke? Ajari aku membuat satu cokelat saja."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Satu saja?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Katakan dulu untuk siapa?"

Sakura tak mau menjawabnya.

Ino memicingkan matanya. ia bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih tumpukan kardus di bawah ranjang. Beberapa detik, Ino disibukkan sendiri, mencari buku miliknya. Setelah ketemu, ia segera menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Buku resep kue. Buat sendiri sana."

"Inoooooo~"

Ino menyeringai. "Beritahu aku dulu. Itu pasti bukan untuk kaumakan, kan?"

Sakura mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau, kan, pintar. Besok juga kau akan tahu cokelat buatanku untuk siapa," keluh Sakura. "Ajari aku dan berhentilah bertanya, _Pig_."

…

"Aneh, padahal kaubilang tadi, Sakura-_chan_ membuat satu saja, kan?"

Ino menatap Naruto bingung sambil menata bunga-bunga mawar yang tadi dipanen Shikamaru. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Sakura membawa banyak cokelat ke rumah sakit?"

"Kemarin dia hanya membuat satu saja, Naruto," jawab Ino. "Mungkin Sakura membeli banyak cokelat. Aku tak melihat ia membuat banyak cokelat."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Hah?"

Naruto mengeluarkan bungkusan cokelat dari balik jubah Kage-nya. Ia memakan sedikit cokelatnya—masih ada separuh yang masih utuh. "Kalau buatan toko, kenapa rasanya tidak enak?"

Ino memandangi cokelat yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Perempuan itu tertawa.

"Dasar kalian berdua."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Ino yang tertawa sambil berlalu menuju pojokan toko—menata vas bunga segar miliknya.

"Kalian benar-benar payah."

**E N D**

* * *

**_A/n: _**

**_Second alternative of Chocolate series for NaruSaku XD_**

**_Naskah yang pertama aneh sih, tidak terlalu fokus di NaruSaku, malah ada Lee, hahahahaa. Bahkan Sukie 'Suu' Foxie juga bilang kalau versi satunya lebih aneh. Jadi, yah, kubuatkan satu lagi yang lebih simple hahahahaha :3_**

**_Singkat sih. Tapi sungguh deh. Meski mungkin buat reader, cerita under 1000 words itu gak greget, terlalu singkat, bikin gak selera, tapi ketahuilah, buat author, cerita seperti ini menyenangkan banget buat dibikin :3_**

**_Hope you like it, Salam cokelaaaaat~_**


End file.
